


Captive

by NightWritesTales



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Astrid!Whump, Drugged Sex, F/M, Forced Oral Sex, Kidnapping, Rape, dragon root, forced vaginal sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWritesTales/pseuds/NightWritesTales
Summary: Set during "Wings of War: Part II"Astrid followed Viggo and Krogan into the fog bank, only to be captured and taken back to their base. With no one to save her, and no way to escape, Astrid finds herself at Viggo's mercy. Which is something the vengeful hunter has very little of.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Viggo Grimborn/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	1. A Deal's a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still hard at work on 'Through Wind and Willows', and while it'll eventually be the most graphic thing I've ever written, that fic is much more of a slow burn.
> 
> This one is going to be more intense out of the gate, and is pretty much just to suffice anyone craving Astrid!Whump until then. As always, warning for extreme depictions of rape, sexual violence, etc.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Astrid sat still, listening intently for any possible noises to indicate where she was.

She had no idea what happened. The last thing she remembered was chasing Krogan’s Singetail into the fog bank. On the back of the dragon was the flyers’ leader himself, behind him, miraculously enough, was Viggo. She made the risky decision to follow them, getting lost in the mist. Out of nowhere the Singetail had attacked her from underneath. She remembered Stormfly’s screech of pain. She remembered falling. She remembered everything going black.

And she woke up right here. Gagged and bound all over, a cloth tied around her eyes. From what she could tell, she was still outside, sitting on some form of earth. Though her hands were bound tightly behind her back, she was able to feel the cool soil beneath her. She heard the sound of distant chatter from what she assumed to be the flyers. The occasional laughter and banging of wooden cups together was enough to insinuate that she had been taken back to their base.

She knew she was in some form of cage. Not that it really made a difference. She was bound in three places on her legs, and on top of her wrists being tied behind her back, her arms were bound tightly to her sides. She’d managed to set herself upright when she woke, but hadn’t made any progress since.

So she listened. Listened for the sound of something, anything approaching her. She listened for someone to talk about the time of day, how much damage they’d taken from the battle, anything that could help her gage the details of her situation. She listened for the familiar squawk of her Deadly Nadder, but no such sound emanated from any direction.

Eventually, she was able to make out the sound of oncoming footsteps. Her brain tethered on the thought that they might just walk right past her, but within seconds they’d stopped just a few feet in front of her. The sound of a squeaky latch being lifted and a heavy door opening filled her ears. She could do nothing but keep her head pointed in the direction of the noise.

“I hope you’ll excuse the accommodations you’ve found yourself in, we were in quite the hurry, you see.”

She knew the voice. It was one she had thought for so long she’d never hear again. Viggo Grimborn.

She scowled through her blindfold, much to the amusement of the hunter before her.

“Not to worry, my dear.” He continued, his voice was suddenly closer. “Now that you’re awake, our fun can begin.”

She felt a pair of large hands grab her by the sides and hoist her upwards. Straining hard against the bindings, she was suddenly thrown over Viggo’s shoulder, his spiked shoulder-pads stabbing at her stomach as she adjusted to the sensation. The upper-half of her body hung down his back, and blood quickly rushed to her head, making her even dizzier than she’d been before.

Apparently, Viggo had taken a route to wherever they were going that went directly through the main campsite. The sound of crackling fire and heavy voices grew closer with each step the hunter took. Eventually, she heard a multitude of wolf-whistles and sly comments that were undoubtedly aimed at her. Viggo, however, said nothing. He just continued towards the destination, not letting anything distract him from his mission.

Soon enough, she heard the sound of fabric being shifted, and she felt the opening of what she assumed to be a large tent slide across her back. The noises from outside suddenly disappeared, leaving her alone with only herself and her captor.

She gasped through the gag as she was suddenly thrown to the ground, her bottom taking most of the brunt, but she clumsily fell on her back due to the bindings on her body.

Viggo said nothing, but she heard the sound of his footsteps walking in different directions around the tent. She heard the sound of chains rattling, and a few other metal objects clinking together. Then, as the footsteps approached her once more, she felt the ropes binding her wrists get cut loose. The same then happened for the ropes binding her arms to her sides.

Her arms were free. But before she could try anything, large hands gripped them with brutal force. As much as she struggled, it did no good when she was suddenly lifted from the ground and dragged a few feet in no particular direction. She fought hard to strain against his grip, but he was far stronger than she was. Her legs that were still tied did nothing to aid her situation either.

Then, he wasn’t dragging her anymore. He lifted her arms upwards, bringing her into a standing position. She felt the sudden coolness of metal cuffs around her wrists, as Viggo struggled to keep her still while he worked. Within seconds, both of her wrists were bound once more, connected to metal cuffs that were clearly linked to the ceiling in some way. Viggo stepped away at this, leaving her to try to balance herself upright with her bound feet barely touching the ground.

However, it wasn’t long until she felt the familiar feeling of metal cuffs being wrapped around both of her ankles. The sound of chains rattling filled her ears again. After her ankles were secured, she felt the man cut away at the three different bindings that constricted her legs.

Once all the ropes were gone, she was left hanging there. She had to stand on her toes to keep herself upright, and her wrists were beginning to go numb from being suspended so far above her head. But she had a feeling that was the least of her worries.

Silence filled the space around her once again. The only sound emanating from the chains as she shifted her feet around as much as possible. Finding that there was slight slack in the chains that bound her ankles to the floor, but not enough to land a kick or defend herself in any way.

“I’ve been wondering how long it would be before I had one of you like this.”

Viggo’s voice was coming from directly in front of her. He couldn’t be more than a few feet away.

“So vulnerable, completely at my mercy.” The voice was closer now, just a few inches from her face. Suddenly she felt him tugging at the leather band that gagged her mouth, within a few moments, he removed it.

She coughed as the object was finally taken from her mouth, wetting her lips and swallowing the gritty taste.

“And it being _you_ of all people!” Viggo continued, still close to her face. “It’s amazing what you can accomplish with the right strategies, isn’t it?”

Astrid panted for a moment, mind racing with what exactly she should say. She picked the one thing that she had feared the most since she’d awoken. “Where’s Stormfly?!” She demanded, voice raspy from the gag.

“In due time, my dear, you’ll have your answers.”

Astrid growled, clearly not content with his response.

Viggo chuckled, “But know this, your actions will influence _everything_ from this moment on. I suggest you think carefully before you let that big mouth get the better of you.”

“I don’t understand… Y-You… You were-”

“Dead? Yes, so you thought. I have to admit, getting off your damned island was tough, but, you could say I was fueled by rage.”

“Rage?! You betrayed _us!_ Hiccup trusted you!”

“That was his mistake.” Viggo tutted, “He wants so badly to see the good in everyone, doesn’t he? His naivety is shocking, considering his intelligence. But I suppose he simply fails to see… that we _all_ have scars of our own.”

The blindfold was suddenly tugged from her face. She blinked, adjusting to the torchlight of the large tent. When she laid eyes on her captor, she gasped.

“Not quite as handsome as I was before, hmm?” Viggo’s hand brushed across the burned side of his face. “But no matter, never truly concerned myself with looks anyway.”

Astrid glared, “Alright, you have me, now what? Huh? I know you have the Dragon Eye, and an army of fliers at your disposal. What do you possibly hope to gain with _me?”_

Viggo scoffed, “Well, I certainly hope you don’t think this was planned.”

Astrid then noticed an uncapped bottle in the hunter’s hand. Noticing how she eyed it, Viggo held it up to her lips, beckoning her to drink. She winced away from it, glaring at him. Staring her in the eyes, he brought the bottle to his own lips and took a long swig, offering it to her once more when he was finished. Her thirst got the better of her, and she accepted. It appeared to be only water, albeit with a tangy tinge to it, it cascaded heavenly down her dry throat.

“You were outright foolish following us into that fog,” He continued when she was finished. “I saw an opportunity, and I took it.”

Astrid’s eyes met the floor. She _had_ been, and Thor knows she regretted it. But she couldn’t think like that right now, “Hiccup will come for me.”

“Oh, I know good and well he will, dear.” His eyes drifted up and down her form. Though he towered over her, she didn’t hide her stare of hatred.

“Paint a picture, it’ll last longer.”

“Excuse me for gawking, my dear. I just find you completely and utterly fascinating.”

Astrid stayed silent, but her look of confusion must’ve been evident.

Viggo continued, “Hiccup is one of the most interesting opponents I’ve ever faced, you know that? You’d think his young age would deter him, but his intelligence is impeccable. So headstrong, willing to sacrifice _anyone_ or _anything_ to save dragons.” He stepped closer, until Astrid could feel his breath on her face, she flinched as he brushed hair from her eyes. “Anyone, or anything… except _you.”_

Astrid wanted to avert her gaze, but kept her strong stature. She stared into his eyes as he went on.

“You don’t think I see it? As far back as the Buffalord, I’ve known. Hiccup is willing to bring his entire tribe into war to protect those mindless creatures, but when _your_ life is on the line, it’s as if he becomes a completely different person. What _is it_ about you?”

“Hiccup keeps us alive.” She contested. “He protects us, _all_ of us.”

“I see…”

He suddenly turned and approached a nearby table, housing a large book with a scorched-on crest on the cover. Astrid squinted, she knew that cover…

Placing the bottle aside, Viggo opened the book thoughtfully, picking it up and going back to his place in front of the girl.

“Then tell me, my dear, does Hiccup sketch revealing portraits of _all_ the other riders as well?”

Her stomach dropped.

It was Hiccup’s _sketchbook!_

She gaped, “How did you-?!”

“Hiccup was all the wiser, setting his hut ablaze before cowering away with the Defenders of the Wing,” Viggo went on, not prying his eyes away from the pages. “But ceased to remember all the things in that place he’d made fireproof. The chest I found this in, for example. My gods, there’s a _lot_ of you here. You must’ve been posing for hours.”

“You have no right!”

“One of you on all fours, a beautiful behind, I must add. One of you with your hand down your undergarments. I can only _guess_ what Hiccup does with these in his spare time. I never took that boy to be someone driven by sex, but, I suppose he _is_ human. My my my, is that really what you look like with your hair down? I’ve never even imagined.”

Astrid’s cheeks burned red with embarrassment, she ducked her head. “I-If there are pictures of me in there, he must’ve drawn them on his own. I never posed for him… not like _that.”_

“Really?” He looked at her face again, brown and grey eyes boring into her. “Well, he certainly threw in some remarkable details. Tell me dear, do you have a mole beneath your left nipple?”

She blinked, “No...”

“Huh,” He turned the page toward her, and she was met with the sultry depiction of her bare upper-half. Viggo continued, “Because you certainly do here. That’s quite a specific detail, is it not?”

Astrid glared, “So what if it is? I _don’t_ have one.”

Viggo quirked an eyebrow, before abruptly closing the book and tossing it aside. Unsheathing a knife from his belt.

“Is that so? I suppose we’ll have to find out.”

Astrid gasped as he gripped harshly at her shirt, in one swift move, he sliced the fabric open down the center. Cutting through her bindings in the process. The cool air of the room met her now exposed breasts as they were suddenly freed from their confines. Astrid yelped at the unexpected exposure, instinctually pulling her arms to cover herself, but the chains held them in place above her head.

Viggo chuckled, grabbing her left mound and running his finger over the mark he’d been looking for. “Well, what do you know?”

Astrid felt nauseated by his touch, she closed her eyes in shame.

“What a naughty girl you are.” Viggo went on, thankfully, extracting his hand. “What would your tribe think of those portraits? I’d imagine the rules on intimacy before marriage are rather definitive, especially for the future wife of the Chief’s heir. Not to mention the shame something like this would bring onto house Hofferson.”

Through her distain, Astrid pondered his words, she blinked at him.

“W-Wait… how do you know about that?”

He tilted his head, “You’ll have to be more specific, dear.”

“Our engagement.” Her brows furrowed. “Mine and Hiccup’s.”

“Oh, that. You could say, a little bird told me.”

She stared at him, still confused, but in absolutely no position to intimidate.

He smiled, “But enough about that. I suppose you’re wondering what exactly my plans are for you?”

Astrid remained silent. Honestly, she didn’t know. But she would be lying if she said she wasn’t fearful of the answer.

“Well,” He continued, lazily crossing his arms. “I suppose you could say the basic formula we’re used to. Use you as a bargaining chip for leverage over the riders. Have Berk pay a handsome amount for your return. The possibilities are endless, really.” His eyes shamelessly landed on her exposed chest. “But, in the meantime…”

Her eyes briefly followed his gaze, she looked at him in fearful disgust, voice just above a whisper. “I’d thought of you as a lot of things, Viggo. But, I never took you for a rapist.”

“I’ve always been a man of standards.” He mused. “Though, you could say being dropped into a volcano lowered them.”

“You BETRAYED us, you spineless fraud-!” Astrid snapped, before Viggo’s hand suddenly gripped around her neck, choking the girl before she could finish.

He brought his face unbearably close, “You are in _no_ position to speak to me like that. You’re alive because I _allow_ it, let me make that very clear.”

He released her, and she gasped for air. Coughing, she made no effort to hide her fiery glare.

Viggo quickly lost the hatred in his gaze, “But, despite your position, I do intend to give you a chance.”

“Oh?” Astrid shot back, voice raspy. “And what would that be?”

The hunter gave a sly smile, before pulling a gold coin from one of his pockets.

“I’d like to propose a simple game, if you’re interested?”

She studied the coin in confusion.

Viggo went on, “The rules are simple. Heads, you win. Tails, I win.”

 _“What_ do I win?”

“Hmm, well, I suppose we could start with something easy. If you win, I tell you the status of your beloved dragon.”

Astrid’s eyes widened.

“But-” Viggo continued. “You have to give me something if you lose.”

“Give you what?” The girl narrowed her gaze.

Viggo pondered, “Hmm, something small, considering this is just the first round.” The hunter studied the curve of her pale face, eyes falling to her pretty pink lips. “How about a kiss?”

“A WHAT?!”

“That’s my offer, dear. Take it or leave it.”

Astrid grit her teeth, trying to diffuse the inner battle she was having. Why would he want to _kiss_ her?! She’d rather throw herself into a pit of Whispering Deaths than kiss anyone other than Hiccup. Especially their sworn enemy, she was already standing half naked in front of him for Thor’s sake! But… she _had_ to know if Stormfly was okay, even if that meant… _kissing_ _Viggo._ She averted her gaze.

“...fine.” She affirmed, voice barely a whisper.

Viggo smiled, flipping the coin a few times between his fingers. He threw the object upwards, catching it in his fist and flipping it onto the back of his hand.

Heads.

Astrid breathed a sigh of relief.

“Hmm.” Viggo hummed, somewhat disappointed. “Well, I _am_ a man of my word… Your Nadder is alive and well. She’s being kept with our other dragons, in confinement, of course. Can’t risk her trying anything.”

Somehow, even in her position, Astrid let herself relax. She just wanted Stormfly to be okay, regardless of what happened to her. And though she couldn’t trust _anything_ that came out of his mouth, Astrid felt in her gut that Viggo was telling her the truth.

“Moving on then, our game is just beginning.” Viggo looked at her questioningly. “Are you ready for my next proposition?”

_Of course she wasn’t._

Her glare was enough to tell him such.

Viggo chuckled, “That was a rhetorical question. If you win, I tell you the location of the base you’re being held captive in. If you lose…” He thought for a moment, eyes trailing up and down her body. “I cut the rest of your clothes off. Not that it would be anything new, I saw most of you in Hiccup’s sketches already.”

The blush returned to Astrid’s cheeks, before she lowered her eyes to the coin. Other than her dignity, there wasn’t much to lose. She needed to know where she was if she were to escape.

“Whatever, just flip it.”

So he did, repeating the previous motion.

Heads.

“Huh,” Viggo observed. “The gods appear to be on your side, do they not?”

Astrid didn’t know how being kidnapped, chained, and violated implied that the gods were doing her any favors. But she’d won, nonetheless.

He continued, “We’re standing on a flyer outpost east of Melody Island, located among a chain of small volcanic formations, lots of Ice Tail Pike, for the Singetails, of course.”

Astrid thought it all through. If she were to get to Stormfly, she could be back at Dragon’s Edge in less than a day. Would the riders think to look out here? Would they be able to track her? A swarm of questions flooded her clouded mind, but… she couldn’t seem to focus on a single one. If anything, she just felt tired…

“I have one last proposition for you.” Viggo went on. “If you’re up for it, I think you’ll find the terms quite beneficial, at least the ones in play if _you_ win.”

Astrid scowled, “What terms?”

Viggo’s face was indifferent, “If you win, I’ll let you leave this island. No pursuits, no hostility, you’re free to go.”

The girl’s heart fluttered in hope. Was this it, her ticket out?!

“You’d… you’d let me leave?”

“Ah ah ah, don’t get too ahead of yourself. I’m sure you can imagine that, with a promise so substantial, I’d have to ask for something _equally_ significant if I win.” He stepped closer, she winced as she felt his hot breath trickle across her sensitive skin. Viggo stared down at her with evil in his eyes. “If I win… I get to fuck you. Right here, right now.”

For a moment, Astrid couldn’t move, or even think. He wanted to…? With her-?!

“But, it’s up to you.” He elaborated. “I suppose you could just refuse and be at my mercy regardless, but, the gods _have_ been in your favor so far.”

She blinked. She _had_ won twice already, but was this a risk she could seriously take?! It wasn’t a matter of just kissing, or nudity- no, something like this… she’d never be the same. _Nothing_ would ever be the same.

It would change her. She’d never be able to marry Hiccup. She’d be disowned from her family. People wouldn’t see her as fearless Astrid Hofferson ever again. They’d look at her and remember what she’d done, that she’d been fucked by Berk’s war-bound enemy like a senseless whore...

But what if she refused? There’s no way in hell he’d give her this chance again. She could walk out of here. She could go home.

Astrid rubbed her fingers against sweaty palms, which were quickly going numb from being suspended above her. She closed her eyes, wishing the darkness that followed would just encompass her completely, and save her from the gravity of the words she was about to speak.

“Flip it.”

Viggo smirked, then tossed the coin.

He didn’t grab for it this time, instead, he let it fall to the ground between them. It landed with a metallic _thud,_ then, the room was completely silent.

Astrid kept her eyes closed, anticipation like she’d never felt before took her over. Shaky breath rattling in her throat, she slowly, painstakingly opened her eyes. Finding the little gold speck on the dirt floor, and studying the engraved design that faced her…

Tails.

Astrid’s blood ran cold.

Slowly, her senses came back to her, and she realized that Viggo was chuckling.

“Like I said,” He said with a glint in his eyes. “I’m a man of my word.”

That was it. Astrid began straining against the chains with all her force. Crying out as she struggled, but no matter how hard she pulled, the restraints held strong. Kicking her legs was no use. There were only a few inches of slack, but they were held in place by the metal cuffs.

“N-NO! Viggo! You can’t-!”

The hunter was paying her no mind. He had since moved back over to the table from before, adjusting the contents and removing his outer armor.

“W-What?! You think you’re so tough?!” Astrid growled, desperate to get to him. “Think you have to fuck me to feel _powerful?!_ Let me out of these chains! Take me on like a REAL man! Oh, what, afraid you’ll get the shit kicked out of you by a GIRL?!”

Viggo didn’t hide his amusement, chuckling much louder than before.

“Come ON!” Astrid screamed. “J-Just let… just let me-”

Suddenly, through her quick escalation into anger, Astrid found it more and more difficult to move her limbs. First, she thought she was just fatigued from straining so hard. But… something felt odd.

The grogginess she’d felt just minutes ago began to take her over. Not so much her brain, which was now in overdrive with anger and fear, but her body. Her breathing slowed, her limbs grew tingly, and her muscles began to feel like mush. It was absolutely bizarre.

Viggo noticed her change in demeanor, glancing at her over his shoulder.

“Ah, just as I suspected.”

“W-Wha…” Astrid breathed. “What’s happening to me?”

“Tell me, dear Astrid, how familiar are you with Dragon Root?”

“Dra...Dragon Root?”

“Of course, I have no doubt you’re aware of its effect on dragons. But, do you know what happens when it’s ingested by humans?”

Astrid blinked rapidly, her vision turning slightly hazy.

Viggo took her silence as an answer, “Well, it can have quite a similar effect. It's properties coincide with alcohol, in fact. Dulling of the senses, loss of motor-control. Gives Vikings a sense of pacification, many use it as a drug for pain or sleep. Has quite a tang to it, as well.”

Astrid watched as he casually walked back in front of her, still clothed, but void of his armor. He held the same bottle in his hands they’d both drank from.

“Although,” He spoke, eyeing the object in his grasp. “Once ingested over time, the body tends to become accustomed to the effects. Such is true for myself.” He smirked at her. “I’m guessing you’ve never tried it?”

Astrid felt like clawing his eyes out, but through the drug-induced haze, she could hardly keep her gaze focused on the man before her.

“Wha… wh-what if… what if I’d won?”

Viggo smiled, “Well, it would’ve been a wobbly ride home, would it not? But, enough of that.”

He tossed the bottle aside, then reached for her bound hands. He unhooked them, still bound together, from the chain linked to the ceiling beams. Then mindlessly tossed her forward.

With her feet still chained, she helplessly toppled over, hitting the dirt ground beneath her with a hard _thud._ Now on her hands and knees, she tried desperately to move her limbs. But to no avail, her muscles felt like jelly, and her feet were still restrained to the ground.

“I’d love to rid you of the rest of those pesky clothes.” Viggo remarked, making his way behind her. “But, that wasn’t part of our deal. Not to worry, I’ll make do with what I have.”

He dropped to his knees, her backside positioned almost perfectly at his groin. With amusement, he unsheathed the knife he’d used on her shirt.

Though her body was inebriated, her mind was still very much alive. She’d never felt so helpless. All her life, she’d depended on her skills as a warrior to keep her from harm. Making sure her body was capable of fighting off any threats. But now, with the drug pulsing through her veins, none of that mattered.

Feeling like a prisoner in her own body, Astrid was unable to keep from yelping as she felt him flip her skirt up over her back. Then, he slid the knife over the cloth covering her undercarriage, cutting through her leggings, and slicing her panties as well.

Viggo hummed as he looked at her, feeling himself growing hard, he undid his trousers and pulled them just below his buttocks. The hunter took his large cock in one hand, stroking it blissfully to full mast. With his free hand, he slid his large digits through her dry folds, finding the small hole he was looking for, he forcefully pushed a finger inside.

Astrid cried out, feeling her entrance burn at the sudden penetration.

“Don’t worry dear, I assure you I came prepared.” Viggo prompted, before extracting his finger and pulling a small bottle from his pocket. He opened it, before spreading the slippery substance onto his length. With the excess, we also wetted her slit, focusing on her entrance and slipping his finger easily inside.

“A lubricant.” He continued. “Otherwise this would be quite painful for the two of us.”

“P-Please…” Astrid muttered, hardly able to form words. “I...I-I’m beg… begging you…”

Viggo removed his hand, before gently rubbing it along her back. “I told you, my dear, I’m a man of my word.” He pushed his rock-hard tip against her entrance. “A deal’s a deal.”

Tears fell from Astrid’s eyes as he pushed into her, tearing her open with his girthy length. She inhaled sharply as he buried himself, it seemed to go on _forever,_ not stopping until he had painfully bottomed out deep inside her.

Viggo sighed in enrapture. She was almost unbearably tight, damn-near cutting off his circulation at her entrance, but like pulsating walls of velvety fabric beyond. The oil he’d applied had made everything slick, but her body was very obviously rejecting him. Her inner muscles tensed, trying to squeeze him out with all the drug-induced force she could muster. But to no avail.

He was inside of Astrid. _Hiccup’s_ Astrid. And he was going to enjoy it.

Slowly, he began pulling himself back. A guttural moan escaping his throat as her entrance tightened, scraping across his sensitive shaft as he extracted, only to twitch painstakingly around his cock as he shoved himself back inside.

He quickly found his rhythm, holding her hips steadily with his hands, he watched in fascination as his glistening length slipped in and out of her. While doggy-style wasn’t exactly his _favorite_ position, having her like this felt absolutely perfect.

“Y-You know- _oh fuck…”_ Viggo grumbled, not slowing his pace for a second. “It’s been a _long_ time since I’ve had a woman. _Mmmm-_ h-how does it feel?”

Astrid lay still, head buried in the dirt beneath her. Trying with everything in her power to keep from screaming. But Thor, she _wanted_ to.

With every thrust, his cock slammed deep inside her, causing the strangest pain she’d ever experienced. It felt like a knife being speared into her innards, while simultaneously stretching her open to the point she thought she’d split in half. She just wanted to pass out. Or die. _Anything_ but take what was happening to her. Little sobs escaped her mouth.

Viggo must’ve taken notice of her cries, “Oh _please._ You- _ah!_ You seriously expect me to believe that Hiccup hasn’t taken you before?”

She tried to respond, but found herself unable to form coherent words.

Viggo snickered, “Huh, well, I’m sure being Chieftess of Berk is overrated anyway. Thor knows you’ll never marry that boy after this. Oh _gods-_ squeeze me like that again!”

Astrid gave an especially loud cry, tears now falling steadily down her pale cheeks as she was fucked senseless.

Viggo began moving faster, thrusting his hips at a rapid pace. Suddenly, he hunched over her, reaching around and grabbing one of her bare, dangling breasts with his large hand.

 _“Fuck,_ oh gods- AGH! You’re so _tight…”_

Astrid yelped as he caught a fistful of her hair, pulling her head back until his lips brushed against her ear.

“I’m gonna cum in you. You want that? Huh?”

She sobbed.

Viggo all but screamed as he reached his end, climaxing deep inside the unwilling girl, filling her nicely.

He stilled, lost the throes of his orgasm, he let the girl fall. She landed hard on the ground beneath them, sliding downward enough that his length popped out of her tight hole. The last spurt of his seed dotting her back in white stripes.

Finally coming down from his heights, Viggo’s senses slowly came back to him, and he studied the girl beneath him a little closer.

She had passed out.

He nearly laughed, the drug had done it's job exactly as he'd expected. Keeping her at bay just enough to entertain himself, before it took her over entirely. It was almost too perfect.

Looking down at himself, he noticed a faint ring of blood on the shaft of his deflating cock.

Hmm. He _certainly_ didn’t believe she’d been pure. There’s no chance in hell Hiccup hadn’t got to her before now... No, she had just been unprepared. Lots of women bleed after a rape. It didn’t mean she was a virgin.

He wiped himself off before readjusting his pants. He stood on shaky legs. Gods, it really _had_ been a long time. The hunter looked down at his new prize, noticing a small streak of white drizzle from her used slit down her smooth thigh.

He chuckled to himself. Hiccup’s girl, fucked and filled with the seed of a dragon hunter. That boy was going to pay for what he did to the Grimborn name.

Watching the steady rise and fall of her rib-cage as she slept, he saw her tear-streaked face now dirty from the earthy ground she lay on. Viggo smiled.

And this was only the beginning.


	2. Breakfast

Viggo stared at the limp, naked body laying across his bedside. Torchlight dancing across the subtle curves of her form, giving her a divine glow. He’d removed her hair from the braid constricting it, leaving only her kransen framing her golden head. Set before him like this, she was almost something of a dream.

The sun had recently risen, aiding the light in his large tent ever so slightly. He’d managed a few hours of rest, leaving the drugged dragon-rider chained in case she were to wake up. But to his surprise, she hadn’t moved an inch. Unable to resist, he’d sliced off the remainder of her clothing. The hunter didn’t see much harm in the matter, her most intimate places had already been exposed anyway.

Now, Astrid Hofferson lay naked and asleep in his bed.

Viggo hadn’t been lying when he said he found her fascinating. Though, fascinating probably wasn’t the right word.  _ Captivating,  _ was more like it.

He knew Hiccup to be an intellectual. And despite the scandalous drawings of the girl before him, he certainly didn’t believe that boy to be attracted to someone for looks alone. Astrid was beautiful, there was no denying it, but there must be more to her beneath the surface.

Something very special. The reason Hiccup would fight wars, risk his own life, sacrifice  _ everything _ for the girl before him. And Viggo was going to find out what that something was, one way or another.

But that would come with time, for now, he would enjoy his prize.

He moved closer to her body, not shying away from feeling every inch of her. He leaned in, running his palms over her small, perky breasts, taking a moment to playfully shake them, arousal beginning to stir within him as he did so. But it wasn’t time for that just yet…

Viggo moved on down her toned stomach, before parting her legs to peek at her genitals. He dipped his hand between her thighs, spreading her soft lovelips and taking a nice look at her most-intimate place. Her pink little hole was puffy and swollen, still slightly gaping no doubt from his intrusion the night before. He gently fingered it for a moment, wanting to gauge her unconscious reaction, but surprisingly, there was none. Unable to help himself, he moved to her tiny clit, placing his thumb over top of it and gently thrumming. After a while of fondling her nub, he noticed her face tighten a bit, brows furrowing and lips twitching at the sensation. He chuckled, removing his thumb and opting to give her nub a painful  _ flick. _

She actually gave a little  _ whimper _ within her deep slumber, the abuse of her sensitive parts too much to bear even in sleep, apparently.

He removed his hand, realizing he was getting a little carried away. All of that would come in due time, but for now, he had to stick to the plan.

Knowing she would be waking soon, he moved to pick up her lithe form. Moving her over to one of the seats at his table, he gently placed her in the chair, leaning her upper body on the wooden surface. Taking the ropes that lay atop it, he first tied her wrists behind her back. Then moved to her ankles, securing them tightly to the legs of the chair. Finally, he leaned her back, tying her middle to the back of the chair, leaving her sitting upright, with her head limped to the side.

He typically wouldn’t go through so many bindings, but the girl before him was  _ far _ from typical.

Stepping back, he marveled at the sight. Almost finding it humorous. Her skin was peppered with goosebumps, no doubt from being naked and exposed in the cold air. But she was a warrior, surely she didn’t mind a little cold. And he  _ certainly _ didn’t mind the view of her pebbled nipples, capped on perfectly proportioned, rounded breasts.

He didn’t allow himself to gawk for too long. Instead, he went to retrieve the pot of stew that had been simmering over the fire. He poured two bowls, placing both on the table before sitting across from the unconscious girl. Studying her form as he ate.

It took less time than he expected before she began to stir, first giving little groans from her dry throat, then her brows furrowed. Blue eyes opening slowly as she lolled her head forward, blinking the sleep away before focusing in on the scene before her. She appeared to notice Viggo before anything else.

“Good morning, my dear.” Viggo smiled at her. “Sleep well?”

Realizing she could not move, she glanced down at herself, breath hitching at her state of confines and undress.

“W-What..?” She muttered, uselessly attempting to struggle. “Where are my-?”

“Clothes? Oh, I tossed them out. They were ruined anyway.” He smirked at her horrified expression. “Besides, you won’t be needing them.”

At this, she struggled further. It was a pitiful attempt, really. Though it was abundantly clear the Dragon Root had not fully left her system. Viggo had seen the girl in front of him fight, he’d dare say she was the most advanced of all the riders. Even with her slim stature. But now, her moves were slow, tired, and the only way he could grasp how hard she was trying was through the determined look on her face. And Odin, she was  _ trying. _

She only halted her attempts to glare at him after an extended silence, “What?” She growled.

Viggo shook his head, “I’m not sure I follow?”

She gave another jolt at her confines, just as useless as her previous attempts. “You won’t face me with my hands untied, you won’t even give it a chance.” Her furious eyes bore into his. “You’re just staring. What?! Are you enjoying the fact that I can’t beat the ever-loving  _ shit _ out of you?!”

He chuckled, casually taking another bite of stew. “Not exactly, I’m just enjoying watching your breasts jiggle when you struggle.”

Astrid ceased her movements, losing her brave expression as her face turned crimson. It was then she noticed a deep, pinching pain in her abdomen. Her eyes fell downward, unable to help a slight tremble in her lip as she thought through her next words.

“You raped me...” She said quietly, as if it were just coming back to her.

“That I did.” He replied.

She blinked through the emotion, but her voice remained shaky. “What... what more do you  _ want?” _

Viggo smiled, “To have as much fun with you as our time together will allow. You don’t seriously think I’d waste an opportunity as rare as this, do you?”

Her silence told him everything.

He continued, “No, my dear, I have many things planned for the two of us. Truth be told, this is the first time since the Shellfire I’ve had a chance to  _ truly _ exercise my creativity. Krogan can be a bit bossy, you see. But you, you’re all mine.”

With that, he picked up a tankard of water from the table, audibly sipping it.

“Oh, how rude of me.” He said, standing from his position and stepping around the table. “You must be thirsty.”

Astrid flinched as he brought the cup to her lips, glaring at him. “You think I’m an idiot?”

He eyed her for a moment, “I assure you, my dear, no Dragon Root. Too much at once can cause significant harm to a person, and that would make our time together short-lived, wouldn’t it? Besides, no tang, see for yourself.”

Her dry tongue moved against the roof of her mouth, throat and body craving the water. Reluctantly, she accepted the drink, allowing him to pour it into her mouth. The liquid was void of the strange tang she recognized from last night, which was reassuring, to say the least. She had downed nearly half the tankard before he drew the cup away.

He sat the object back on the table, as Astrid caught her breath after her heavy gulps. All the while, Viggo couldn’t help but notice her movements. She was no longer tugging at the bindings, but instead... she was sort of  _ squirming. _ The corners of her mouth tweaked in discomfort.

After a few moments, she must have realized his questioning stare.

“I... I have to pee.” She admitted shyly.

Viggo raised a brow, “I’m afraid that’ll have to wait.” He knelt down to her level, stirring her bowl of stew and drawing a spoonful. “You should eat.”

He held the spoonful to her lips, and was met with the same reaction as the water. She flinched away, scowling at him.

Viggo sighed, “You’re going to need the energy, my dear, trust me.”

Astrid had never felt more degraded in her life. First, he assaulted her, drugging her body into submission in the process. Then, he left her naked and bare to all, every portion of her body tied to the chair she sat in. Now, he was going to spoon feed her like a  _ child? _ She all but snarled at him.

Viggo wasn’t bothered, and continued his efforts, pressing the spoon rather harshly against her sensitive lips. Eventually, Astrid gave in, taking the spoonful into her mouth and letting the contents slide over her tongue.

He pulled the spoon from her mouth, “See? That wasn’t so hard. Taste good?”

For some reason, his words ignited a rage in Astrid that came entirely unprompted. And against her better judgement, she spit the stew directly into his face. It was Viggo’s turn to flinch, as the searing contents splattered across his scarred skin.

Astrid grinned at him in satisfaction, “I don’t know, you tell me.”

Viggo wiped his face with his hand, glaring at the girl all the while. “Hmm, I didn’t think we’d have to do this so early.” He stood. “But you leave me no choice.”

With that, he walked over to a set of shelves across the tent, from what Astrid could see, he picked up some type of small, metal device.

“What are you doing?!” She questioned authoritatively. Though, there was hardly anything  _ authoritative _ about her position.

“In due time, my dear.” He replied, not taking his eyes off the device.

She studied it a little closer as Viggo made it back to the table, it was composed of thin, wiry metal, but it appeared sturdy. Complete with leather straps on either side.

“Just a little something to make our time together a bit easier.” He smiled.

Astrid gasped as he caught a handful of her hair, and pulled her head back. Unfortunately, her gasp made it all the more easy for him to shove the device into her mouth. Her eyes bulged as her jaw was hinged by the object, metal strips beneath her teeth holding her mouth open. She bit down hard as Viggo adjusted the leather straps around the back of her head, but it was entirely useless. The metal held strong, and she could do nothing but wail incoherently as her lips and mouth were stretched by the object.

“There we are.” Viggo mused, watching the girl’s reaction with intrigue. She continued struggling, her little tongue wriggling in her mouth as she fought to form actual words, but the device deterred her. It was absolutely perfect.

Astrid attempted to calm down, to get her thoughts in order at the very least. She knew that the more she struggled, the more satisfaction it gave him. She panted, drool beginning to trickle from her pried-open mouth, but there was nothing she could do to stop it. She stared down at the table before her, eyeing the bowl of stew.

Was he going to-?

Viggo must’ve followed her gaze, because the man began to chuckle.

“Oh, I’ll be force feeding you, my dear…” He stared into her fearful blue eyes as he began taking off his belt. “But it won’t be the stew.”

Astrid’s breaths grew heavier as he managed to work his pants down, shamelessly pulling out his heavy cock and beginning to stroke it. It was the first time Astrid had actually  _ seen _ what had been inside of her just the night prior, and it was just as large, if not larger that it had felt at the time. His shaft, thick and sturdy as it trailed down to a mass of dark pubic hair, the blood-filled tip popping in and out of foreskin as he pumped it to a full erection.

That thing… had been  _ inside _ of her!! The thought made her want to puke...

It seemed impossible, but Astrid could do nothing but helplessly strain as he pulled her chair away from the table, making enough room to slip between the two and prop his massive cock up to her mouth.

Fear pitted in her stomach as she gave a useless attempt to jerk her head away, desperate tongue forming the word  _ “no!”, _ but unable to do anything but wail through the gag. Viggo grasped her hair again, holding her head as still as possible.

“Time to put that big mouth to good use-”

With that, he shoved himself inside. His large penis fitting perfectly through the metal strips he’d designed, sliding over her wet tongue and down her tight throat in a single thrust.

Astrid’s eyes bulged as she instantly gagged, the tip of his massive length hitting the back of her throat. Her stomach heaved, and she coughed violently, finding herself unable to breathe as he held himself there.

The moan that fell from Viggo’s lips echoed through the vast tent, and the coil of deep arousal he felt in his groin tightened at the sensation of her hot little tongue wriggling helplessly against the underside of his sensitive shaft. He pulled himself back, rubbing his tip against her slick taste buds and exploring her hot mouth.

She gasped for air as he did this, unable to keep from gagging at the earthy taste of his penis. Precum was already oozing from his tip onto her tongue, making her drool all around his shaft and saliva slip from her bottom lip and down her chin.

Viggo didn’t give her long to breathe, but relished in the feeling of her humid breath across his cock as he shoved it deep once more. Finding his rhythm as he began to steadily fuck her throat.

Tears began to form in Astrid’s eyes, partially from despair at what was happening to her, but mostly from the fact that she couldn’t  _ breathe. _ Every time his cock slipped out of her throat, she would gasp for a breath of oxygen that she could never fully get, as he would spear back into her before her lungs were sated.

The choked sounds coming from her mouth were all but music to Viggo’s ears, complete with the  _ squish _ of her hot saliva squeezing out around his cock with every thrust. Each time his sensitive tip hit the back of her protesting, convulsing throat, pleasure would spike into him like a bolt of lightning, and he found himself growing closer and closer to climax with each passing second.

_ Oh, _ Astrid wanted to bite him. Wanted so desperately to tear into the flesh of his prick and shred it to bloody pieces. But the gag held strong, and any resistance from her jaw resulted in shooting pain through her teeth. The only thing she could move was her tongue, which reflexively wiggled along the underside of his cock. It disgusted her, knowing that she was giving him pleasure like she was. Suddenly, the tears she shed were no longer from fear or suffocation, they were from pure, unadulterated shame. They ran down her flushed cheeks even as she shut her eyes, wishing to every god in Asgard that he would finish soon.

Viggo gripped hard at her hair, feeling the familiar  _ tightening _ in his balls he knew was his impending release.

“That’s it…  _ that’s it!” _ He moaned into the cool air, looking down at the girl beneath him, he swallowed hard at the sight of his slick cock pumping in and out of her mouth. “Aghh!!”

Astrid’s eyes shot open as she felt a shooting gush of hot fluid fill the back of her throat. For a moment, she held there, wishing she would just  _ die _ as opposed to actually having to swallow it. But it just kept coming! Pump after pump until she began to inhale it, sending her into a coughing fit where she was left with no choice but to swallow the remainder of creamy, bitter fluid. Part of it pooled uncomfortably in her mouth, quickly overflowing and slipping from her parted lips. Whether it was from the lack of oxygen, or the remains of the drug still pulsing through her system, or a  _ horrific _ combination of the two, she began to feel dizzy...

Viggo panted through the waves of his orgasm, “That’s it… good girl, drink it up…  _ all _ of it…”

Astrid whimpered pathetically as he gave her mouth a few quick, final thrusts. Before finally pulling his heavy cock free from her, a few strings of semen-mixed-saliva still connected his tip to her tongue as he did so.

Viggo sighed, coming down from the last of his heights as he tucked his slimy, deflating penis away. Before a strange sound caught his attention… rushing water?

He looked down towards the source of the sound, coming from the girl before him. Though her trembling legs were pressed firmly together, urine pooled between them, rushing down her legs and dripping onto the dirt floor beneath her.

Viggo’s lip tweaked in disgust, “Seriously?”

Astrid simply sat there, staring off into nothing as she was just grateful to be able to  _ breathe _ again. Though, each breath was now taken with spearing pain down her raw throat. Her tear-streaked face still flushed a vibrant red, and the bitter taste of his seed still hung heavy in her mouth, the gag refraining her from spitting, or even swallowing the remainders of it that pooled beneath her tongue.

Viggo shook his head, moving behind her. “Pathetic excuse for a warrior, you are. That’s all the breakfast you’ll be getting.” He said, beginning to undo her ropes. “Come now, let’s get you cleaned up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Astrid, it'll only get worse from here ;) ... (i love her, i promise)
> 
> A quick thanks to all who've supported my fics! I appreciate all of you ❤️
> 
> As always, feedback is welcome!


End file.
